I'd like that
by kerilizmon
Summary: Starts at episode 8.21. Lorraine kisses Nikki and asks her out on a date. How I imagined the episode would have gone had it continued after the kiss.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi. This is my first ever fan fiction so any comments would be a great help even if they are a criticism I would appreciate the support. This story follows on from the events of episode 8.21. Lorraine and Nikki. **_

After what seemed like forever Lorraine Donnegan broke the silence. Her and Nikki Boston had had a tough day at the school. There was never a dull moment at Waterloo Road, today being no exception. Nikki was exhausted. She'd been appointed deputy head, and her first day was certainly a challenge.

"Nikki" she said, looking over at the brunette with an awkward smile.

"The last thing I think of you is that you're . . . manageable. I've got some amazing plans for this school. And you and me, we're the ones to make it happen"

During this little speech Lorraine had moved closer to Nikki, pulled over to her like a magnet, she could no longer resist. It was time.

Lorraine looked down at Nikki and thought to herself, this is the perfect opportunity to let her know how I feel. She already had an inkling that Nikki liked her after the events of last term. And even though they had never gone for that drink it wasn't because Lorraine hadn't wanted to. She'd never really gotten the chance to reply. She'd spent far too much time over the holidays thinking what if. This is my chance, she thought, and slowly moved in for a kiss. Nikki didn't hesitate, responding slowly. When their lips met it was just as she'd imagined. Lorraine gently held Nikki's face, kissing her gently, almost nervously at first. When Nikki stood up to deepen the kiss Lorraine looked into the brunettes beautiful brown eyes and felt a connection. She'd never felt like this about another woman. This wasn't an experiment to her, the way Nikki made her feel was indescribable. Something she had never felt before.

When Nikki pulled away she wasn't sure what to say. Lorraine smiled and Nikki smiled back, almost giggling out of nervousness. Lorraine broke the silence.

"Nikki. I . . .", she stopped, suddenly short of breath.

"Nikki. I really like you. And when you asked me out last term I had no idea how to respond. I've never felt like this about a woman before and . . .", Nikki stopped her.

"What's this. Lorraine Donnegan nervous about something. Never thought I'd see the day", she said playfully, with a grin.

"Okay so I might be a little bit nervous, but if you're free tonight I'd like to take you out. Dinner perhaps?"

Nikki smiled again. "That sounds great"

"I'll pick you up at 8pm", said Lorraine confidently.

Lorraine turned to leave the room, hesitated slightly, then turned back to Nikki. She put her hands delicately on Nikki's waist and pulled her in for another kiss.

"I'll see you later", she said a couple of minutes later, her heart pounding in her chest. She was so nervous, but was trying to remain strong on the outside, not wanting Nikki to see any weakness.

She'd done it. And they were going on a date. Tonight. And as she walked down the corridor, her high heels clicking as she walked she couldn't help but smile. Now what on earth was she going to wear, she thought as she marched back to her car. She had a couple of hours to get ready and she wanted to look her best. So she hurried home.

* * *

Nikki was sat on the edge of the bed staring into space. She was still going over the events of the afternoon. Lorraine had kissed her. She actually kissed her, and had asked her out on a date. She couldn't believe her luck. Ever since they had met Nikki had had a crush on the blonde. But she'd always been too nervous to make a move, not wanting to ruin any friendship that they had developed, and certainly not wanting to ruin the professional relationship they had at school. Lorraine was after all her boss. Nikki shook the thought from her head. Don't think like that she thought to herself, she was already nervous about the date, and thinking about the what ifs wasn't going to help. After sitting for at least 20 minutes she snapped out of the daydream and looked over at the clock. 7.30pm.

"Shit", she said aloud. Lorraine would be picking her up in half an hour and she hadn't even decided what to wear. Opening her wardrobe in a panic she quickly decided upon an outfit. Shirt and trousers. Simple. Not too smart, but not too casual as she had no idea where Lorraine would be taking her for dinner.

It got to 8pm and Nikki was pacing up and down the kitchen. Deep breaths she thought. Just relax, talk, be casual. It's a date, but let's not ruin things by being too nervous to say anything. A couple minutes later Nikki heard the roar of a Ferrari outside. That must be Lorraine she thought to herself, after all not many people around here owned a Ferrari.

Nikki opened the door to find Lorraine standing against the car in a stunning little black dress.

"Wow", Nikki said, walking over to her. "You look. Well you look amazing. You're beautiful", she said quietly, going red.

"You don't look so bad yourself Miss Boston", Lorraine said playfully. "You scrub up well. Anyway, shall we? I've made us a reservation."

They drove to the restaurant in a nervous silence. Lorraine tried to drive more sensibly than normal, but it was difficult in the Ferrari, hard not to go too fast. She kept looking over to Nikki who seemed nervous, Lorraine smiled reassuringly at her, putting her hand gently on her knee.

"Nikki I am so glad I finally did this. I wanted to say yes when you asked me for that drink, but I was in shock, had no idea you actually felt the same. And by the time I was ready to reply you'd already left!"

Nikki smiled, turning to face Lorraine. Not knowing what to say, she leaned over and kissed her on the cheek just as they were pulling up at the restaurant.

* * *

Once they were inside the restaurant and seated in a cosy booth the conversation started to flow. Lorraine ordered them a bottle of wine, but as she was driving only had a small glass herself.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Miss Donnegan?" Nikki uttered in a playful manner. It had been a while since she'd had wine and it was going straight to her head.

"No, not at all. But you're certainly a lot chattier than when we first arrived" Lorraine replied, taking a sip of her wine as she finished.

Dinner was a 3-course luxurious affair. Nikki had never been anywhere quite so posh but enjoyed herself It was nice to be spoilt. They had a lot to talk about, and before they knew it coffee was being served. When they were done Lorraine looked Nikki in the eyes pondering what the next move should be. She wanted to invite Nikki to hers for more wine not really wanting the night to end just yet. But at the same time wasn't sure if it was the right move. As much as she'd enjoyed the evening she wasn't sure if she was going too fast.

As they walked towards the car Lorraine took Nikki's hand, squeezing it gently. "So, what do you fancy doing next?! I know it's a school night, and I know this is our first official date, but I was thinking maybe we could go to mine before I take you home. I am not ready for this night to end just yet. What do you think?," she rambled.

Nikki just smiled and leaned in for a kiss, more passionate than earlier in the day.

"I'd like that", she said finally after they'd broken apart.


	2. Chapter 2

In the car Lorraine couldn't help but keep looking over to Nikki with a smile. Today is like a dream, she thought. _But don't get ahead of yourself_. Suddenly she felt nervous. She wasn't the best when it came to relationships. Her career had always been her priority, which didn't leave her with much time for a love life. But she was ready for things to change. Her thoughts were interrupted by Nikki.

"Thanks so much for dinner Lorraine", she said, "You didn't have to pay for it all, we could have gone halves".

"Don't worry about it", Lorraine replied - she wasn't one to worry about money, and had enjoyed treating Nikki to such a extravagant meal.

The red Ferrari came to a stop outside a very modern 3-storey town house. Not what Nikki had been expecting, but Lorraine was a bit of a mystery to the staff at Waterloo Road. They knew she had money, but she didn't give anything away as to her private life, and where she actually lived had never been mentioned.

"Here we go", Lorraine said cheerily getting out of the car and meeting Nikki at the front door. Before retrieving her keys she took a minute to study Nikki again, she really did have such beautiful eyes. Don't mess this up, Lorraine thought to herself. She took a deep breath and opened the door, Nikki following her inside, timid at first, not knowing what to expect from the rest of the evening.

* * *

Lorraine led Nikki into the living room where they both settled on a worn leather sofa. At first they sat at opposite ends of it. Lorraine was about to offer Nikki a drink but was interrupted by the brunette sliding closer and going in for a kiss. She was pleasantly surprised. A little wine seemed to have given Nikki a lot of confidence, and this was something Lorraine found to be a big turn on. When Nikki pulled away she looked embarrassed.

"Sorry Lorraine. I hope you don't think I am getting too carried away", she said, staring intently into those blue eyes.

"No, not at all. I am enjoying myself Nikki. But maybe I should get us a drink. We can sit and cuddle for a while. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great Lorraine"

After a quick dash to the kitchen she returned with a bottle of wine.

"I hope you don't mind", she said, "I have plenty of wine, but not a lot else!"

Nikki smiled back at her, urging her to return to the sofa. Lorraine obliged. This time sitting closer to Nikki with her head rested against her shoulder. They both took a sip of wine and made themselves comfier on the sofa, Nikki putting her arm around Lorraine in a welcoming manner.

"So, who would have thought this is how today would end", Lorraine said. "I am so happy to be here with you Nikki, I feel at home when you're around. And I don't want to rush into anything, but I hope that a lot more of my nights will be spent cuddling up to you on this sofa".

Again all Nikki could do was smile. "I kind of wish I'd just waited around that time I asked you out instead of running off"

"Well, we got here in the end didn't we", and with a smile she tilted her head to reach Nikki's lips, starting to kiss her passionately. She was still trying to get her head around it all. She was kissing another woman, and she liked it. Nikki was the only person she'd ever felt so drawn to. Deep in thought for a second time that evening Lorraine stopped what she was doing suddenly and Nikki gave her a worried look.

"You okay?"

"Yes sorry, I am fine. Just trying to get my head around this all Nik. Don't worry, I'm not having second thoughts. I just want you to know that this is all new to me, and as much as I try and be the confident person that you know me to be. I am a little nervous. So you'll just have to bare with me"

"Of course. I understand. I would never rush you into anything. I am nervous too", and with those words Nikki put her arm back around Lorraine pulling her in close and kissing her on the forehead.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each others company until Nikki fell asleep. She didn't mean to, but it had been a long day.

"Nikki", Lorraine said quietly nudging her gently then realising she was asleep. She looked cute while she was asleep. Lorraine didn't want to wake her, so watched her sleep for a bit. Looking over to the clock she realised it was 1.00am. I might as well join her, she thought to herself, and steadily dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Morning came and Nikki woke up first. She felt a bit guilty. She hoped Lorraine wouldn't mind that she fell asleep on her the night before. Lorraine stirred shortly after.

"Morning sleepy-head", Lorraine said in a playful manner.

"Morning", Nikki replied in her deep, sexy voice.

Panic suddenly set in. "What time is it?"

"It's okay, we have time before school starts if that's what you're worried about?"

Nikki nodded still half asleep and aching slightly from sleeping on a sofa all night.

"If you give me 10 minutes I'll get ready, then we can drive to yours so you can grab your stuff and then I can drop you off at school?"

"Sounds great Lorraine. Sorry about falling asleep on you last night, I hope you didn't mind", she said and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Not at all, you had a long day, and in a way it was the perfect end to our date. Give me a minute to get ready. Then we can head to work".

Before she headed upstairs Lorraine couldn't resist one last kiss. Almost reading her mind Nikki stood up to meet her half way. Lorraine grabbed onto Nikki's shirt and tugged at it, pulling her in close for a kiss. She didn't want to stop, especially when Nikki started to kiss her neck. She groaned, feeling like she was almost melting at the touch. But she had to resist. As much as she wanted to stay here with Nikki all day, she had an important meeting today that couldn't be missed.

Ten minutes later Lorraine had put on another dress, re-applied a little make up and was ready to go.

They made it to Waterloo Road just as the bell went for registration. No-one seemed to notice the woman arriving together. As much as Nikki wanted to kiss her goodbye she resisted the temptation.

"Thanks for last night, see you at lunch", she said simply, quickly walking off towards the PRU. Lorraine smiled to herself, and headed off to her meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello. Thanks to everyone that has been reading so far, please do leave me any feedback or suggestions as to where you'd like me to take it. This chapter takes place during/after the events of episode 8.22. There wasn't much Nikki/Lorraine time, so thought I'd add to it a little. **_

Lorraine sat casually on Nikki's desk. Nikki was finding it hard to concentrate. She couldn't help but admire her long legs. They were perfect. She was perfect. She looked gorgeous. As always. But Lorraine was here to discuss business, so Nikki snapped herself out of it, and tried to focus on what she'd come here to talk about.

It had been over a week since they'd last spent any really time together. Partly due to how busy Lorraine had been with Waterloo Road related issues, but also because she didn't want to rush into anything with Nikki. She didn't have much experience with relationships. Especially not with another woman. But she knew she wanted this to work out, and for that she had to be patient.

Lorraine knew that it was perhaps unfair of her to ask Nikki to moderate the other teachers, but she was the best woman for the job. She trusted her completely, knowing she'd give honest feedback. Her passion for the school was obvious as she explained to Nikki what she wanted her to do.

"You know it's going to ruffle a few feathers", said Nikki after Lorraine had explained her plan.

"They need to be ruffled", Lorraine responded with a serious smile.

Nikki was most worried about Michael. He hadn't taught in a long time due to his role as head teacher, and wasn't especially pleased when Lorraine didn't give him an option to say no. So to have an observer his first day back in the classroom would probably not go down too well either.

"I am sure you'll make him feel at ease. You're good at that", Lorraine reassured, her voice getting deeper as she said it.

Nikki smiled. She wanted to stand up and kiss Lorraine, but she knew that that was probably not a great idea at school. If a pupil walked in it'd be around in no time at all. She'd always been a private person, not discussing her personal life in the staff room like others might. Although they'd not discussed it she thought Lorraine probably didn't want their relationship to be obvious at school. It might cause some problems with the other teachers if they thought Nikki was getting preferential treatment.

As Lorraine left the office Nikki started to mentally prepare herself for the day. She knew it'd be tough. But she could do it. She still wanted to prove that her appointment as deputy head was based on her abilities and not on their relationship.

* * *

The day had gone as she'd expected. Nobody really liked being judged on their ability to teach. But she had had a successful day, picking up on the details Lorraine had wanted her to. She would have a lot to tell her later.

Walking down the corridor at the end of the school day she caught up with Sonya, who was busy eyeing up Ndale, the new school handyman. It was obvious that Sonya fancied him, so Nikki had to mention it.

"I have to say, that's one hell of a physique" she said in a half serious manner.

"Yeh, he is quite fit, but she can keep him. He ain't my bag", Sonya responded, obviously jealous of Audrey

"Me neither" Nikki agreed, to no-one in particular, already thinking about Lorraine. Sonya had already wandered off.

Lorraine approached soon after, her blonde curls bouncing slightly as she walked. Lorraine had already decided that she wanted to ask Nikki over, she wanted more than anything to be alone with her again. Had been distracted all day with the memories of kissing her, of Nikki kissing her neck.

"So why don't you meet me back at mine, tell me the rest then?"

Nikki agreed, hoping that they'd not spend all night talking about business. But she was quite certain she could distract Lorraine from talk of work if she wanted to. With that thought she smiled, watching her walk away.

* * *

Nikki rang the doorbell and waited nervously on the porch. Lorraine answered the door in just a towel. Nikki was speechless. After a slightly awkward silence Lorraine spoke.

"Sorry I just took a quick shower. Do come in, I'll just put something on".

Nikki still didn't know what to say, or where to look. She went red. Lorraine grinned, she couldn't help but enjoy Nikki's embarrassment. Taking her by the hand Lorraine led Nikki into the kitchen where she offered her a drink. After two wine glasses had been poured Lorraine approached a nervous Nikki, planting a kiss delicately on her lips.

"Make yourself comfortable, I won't be a minute"

5 minutes later she returned in skinny jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt. Even in this casual attire Lorraine looked stunning. Her hair, still wet from the shower glistened in the light, and her face was a little red from the heat of it.

Sitting opposite Nikki at the table she picked up her wine glass and took a mouthful before starting to talk.

"So what first Miss Boston", she said, in a seductive manner, "Business or pleasure?"

Nikki grinned, not feeling quite so nervous as when she first arrived. If she had had any doubts about how Lorraine felt they were no longer existent.

"I guess we should get the business out of the way first Miss Donnegan" she responded playfully, "Because I have been thinking about you all day, and all I want to do is kiss you".

* * *

They spoke briefly about what Nikki had discovered that day, but they didn't stay professional for long. Neither woman could stay focussed.

"I have a suggestion", Lorraine said, deciding there was no way they were going to get any more work done tonight. "Let's move to a comfier setting. No more work talk."

Nikki didn't argue, they could discuss this at any time. It would give them an excuse to spend more time together at Waterloo Road.

It didn't take them long to get comfy on the sofa. Lorraine looked over to Nikki, trying to decide what to do next.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy all week Nikki", Lorraine murmured as she moved closer on the sofa.

"I understand Lorraine, it's just been one of those weeks, and I'm here now, so that's all that matters".

Nikki made the first move. As she leant in for a kiss Lorraine smiled, she quite liked not being in control for a change. Lorraine responded to the kiss with passion, placing her hand on Nikki's neck and pulling her in closer. Even these simple kisses were unlike anything she'd experienced before.

She wasn't sure how to feel. As it all got a bit more heated she got nervous all over again. She knew Nikki was more experienced than her, to Lorraine this was all new. But it did feel so right being here with Nikki, so she decided to stop worrying so much and just enjoy herself. They were only kissing after all. But she did want more. Thinking about it made her, well, it made her want to undress Nikki right not. However, she controlled herself, wanting to wait a while before things went any further. Lorraine pulled away for a second.

"You okay?" Nikki smiled

"Yes. Fine. Sorry. I . . . well I'm just nervous Nikki. One minute I look at you and just want to take off your clothes, and the next I start to feel nervous about it. I don't even know where to begin".

Nikki kissed her again, this time slowly and reassuringly.

"Please don't worry about it. No pressure. I've had fun this evening. I love every minute I spend with you no matter what we're doing"

"What even in a staff meeting?" Lorraine chuckled.

"Yes even then", she grinned back.

"You really are great Nikki, you certainly know how to make someone feel at ease".

They beamed at each other. Lorraine settled her head on Nikki's chest and got comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki woke with a start, momentarily forgetting where she was. Suddenly remembering she turned to face Lorraine with a smile and kissed her on the forehead gently. She didn't want to wake her, as it was still early. Nikki watched her sleep for a bit, her thoughts going back to the night before.

They'd had a late night. Talking for hours. Getting to know each other better. Kissing each other tenderly. But nothing more than that. Neither woman wanted to rush into anything, both as nervous as the other for one reason or another.

At almost 2am Lorraine had suggested Nikki stay over. It was once again very late and it wasn't long after getting into Lorraine's king size bed that they were both fast asleep, Nikki with her arms wrapped around Lorraine protectively. It had been a long time since either woman had shared a bed, and it felt great to be cuddled.

When the alarm went off Lorraine groaned. She was not a morning person. Nikki was propped up by a pillow and had obviously been watching her sleep. Without a word Lorraine pulled Nikki towards her for a playful morning kiss.

"Good morning", Nikki beamed, "Did you sleep well?"

"Best sleep I've had in ages", Lorraine said genuinely.

"I wish we could stay here all day", Nikki returned.

"Tomorrow?" Lorraine asked flirtatiously; it would be Saturday after all.

They couldn't help but smile at each other. Today was Friday, and the weekend was almost here. If they could get through another day at Waterloo Road they could spend a whole weekend together.

Nikki had slept in an oversized t-shirt they'd found as substitute for pyjamas, and as she got out of bed Lorraine couldn't help but look at her legs now on show. Unlike hers Nikki had more muscle, Lorraine found this to be a big turn-on. If her legs looked that good she couldn't wait to see more. When she realised Lorraine was looking Nikki dived back onto the bed.

"Come on!" she joked, "We'll be late for school. This can be continued at the weekend", and with that she moved so she was kneeling, her face above Lorraine's, kissing her with passion. Lorraine sighed happily.

"I really wish we didn't have to go in. Do you think Michael would notice if neither of us turned up?"

She giggled, she already knew the answer. There would be no getting out of it. And realistically neither woman would skip work, both were far too professional for that. With that thought Lorraine got up, again admiring the beautiful brunette next to her. _Must get ready._

* * *

They entered the staff room and were surprised to find it empty. Either they were really early or the bell had already gone for registration. It didn't matter either way as Lorraine had to rush off to the office she shared with Michael. She had a lot of work to do today and the sooner she started the better. Before she left though she couldn't help flirting with Nikki.

"So, I'll see you later then?", she said touching Nikki gently on the arm.

"Yes, definitely. I'm already looking forward to it", she replied with a smile.

"I'll text you", Lorraine confirmed, this time brushing her hand down Nikki's arm. She just wanted to touch her, but knew anything more would be inappropriate.

As Lorraine walked away Nikki watched adoringly. What she didn't know was that the staffroom hadn't been empty, Tom had been there the whole time.

With a smile Tom interrupts Nikki's daydream.

"Good morning Nikki, hope I didn't startle you"

Nikki turned red, "Hi Tom, I . . ."

"It's okay Nikki", Tom interrupted, " I'm not one to gossip"

"I appreciate that Tom"

"So are you two dating?" he asked, instantly regretting it. Nikki was his friend, and he wanted to know what was going on in her life, but he knew she was a private person, so he felt like he shouldn't pry. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that".

"Just know that I am happy right now Tom, and when I am ready to discuss it you'll be the first to know"

"That's fair", he replied smiling, "I'll make you a cup of tea to take to registration and you won't hear another word about it from me until you're ready".

* * *

Nikki had a fairly normal day after that. As the students from the PRU were back in main school classes she was back to average teaching. That and spending free periods organising the office she shared. She still couldn't quite believe Lorraine actually liked her, it was all a bit dream-like at the moment. But she was trying to not let these thoughts distract her during the work day. There'd be plenty of time for that later.

Lorraine was in meetings for the majority of the day. Trying to cut the budget by 30% was proving to be difficult. She kept getting distracted by her inner thoughts, which wasn't helping her concentration. She couldn't wait until the end of the working day, and that was unlike her. But Nikki seemed to have this affect. Her phone was on silent, and it had been a while since she'd checked it so when she did and saw a message from Nikki she was already beaming before even reading it.

1 New Message – Nikki

Hey, I know you said you'd text.

But I was just thinking about you.

Drinks after work?

It's the weekend after all! ;) xxx

It took her a while to compose a reply when all she really wanted to say was yes. She'd agree to anything as long as she got to see Nikki tonight. On the other side of the school Nikki was in a lesson when she got the reply. Her phone was also on silent. As the kids left the classroom she pulled it out of her bag.

1 New Message – Lorraine

You were thinking about me :D

Drinks sound great.

Got an after school meeting first with Michael.

I'll call you when I'm done? Xxx

She smiled, hoping that her and Lorraine would be able to spend a lot of the weekend together. Lost in thought as she walked down the corridor she nearly knocked Tom over.

"I'm so sorry Tom, I was completely out of it".

"That's okay, I know you've got stuff on your mind. You have a great weekend", he replied with a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Please note that I have changed the rating to M, just in case. Nothing too explicit. Thanks for all the reviews, they put a smile on my face and keep me writing! **_

Nikki had had to wait longer than she'd expected to hear from Lorraine. She knew that Michael had requested a meeting to discuss the new 'shake up' as he called it. Lorraine had to make the school more profitable for it to run long-term, but it was proving difficult, and she wasn't making any friends in her attempt to make the school more efficient. When Nikki's phone did ring it startled her.

"Hello".

"Hi Nikki, I am so sorry it's taken me this long, Michael had a lot to say. Can I still meet you for drinks?"

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to meet?

"The usual place, in half an hour? But I do warn you Michael has put me in a foul mood. I'm hoping you'll be able to cheer me up".

"I'll do my best", Nikki replied with a smile, "See you in a bit".

* * *

Half an hour later they were sat comfortably in front of the fire at their local pub. It was Nikki's favourite spot to sit, very cosy armchairs, and a warm fire roaring in the background, a somewhat romantic setting. Lorraine had had her usual glass of red wine, but today Nikki had gone for a beer, tequila flavoured to be exact. Lorraine looked troubled, and hadn't really said anything since they sat down. She was happy to see Nikki, but she had a lot on her mind what with Waterloo Road. She so wanted it to be a success. But making cut backs wasn't making her a very popular person, and she could tell it was also hard on Nikki.

"Want to talk about it?" Nikki questioned, placing her hand on Lorraine's knee, "You look troubled, and I hate to see you like that".

"It's okay, think I'd rather enjoy tonight with you, we can maybe talk about it Sunday. You could help me go over the figures perhaps?"

"Of course I can, you just say when. I won't mention it again tonight. Let's just relax and enjoy some of the weekend first".

With that Nikki squeezed Lorraine's knee and gave her a playful look as she thought of some ways she could distract Lorraine from her worries. Obviously in a world of her own Lorraine interrupted her a couple minutes later.

"Thinking about me are you?"

Nikki blushed, "Maybe a little".

Lorraine laughed for probably the first time all day. Nikki was making her feel better already and they'd hardly spoken. Just being around her made her so happy, she couldn't quite believe it. As she sipped her wine and they spoke mainly about Nikki's day Lorraine felt content. She'd definitely leave work until the end of the weekend, there was nothing she could do for now, too many figures she needed to collate before the real work into making cuts could occur.

A couple of drinks later Lorraine once again invited Nikki over, "Unless you'd rather we go to yours, I really don't mind". But in the end they settled for Lorraine's, it was closer, and they'd both have to walk, neither could legally drive at this point. As they walked along Nikki went for Lorraine's hand, at first she hesitated, the thoughts of what if someone sees us in her mind, but she quickly dismissed the thoughts and linked her fingers together with Nikki's. Holding hands like this felt so comforting. They didn't speak very much on the way, but it was a comfortable silence, there was no need to speak, they felt at home in each others company.

* * *

It was a relief when they finally got to Lorraine's house, the walk was longer than they'd expected, and they were both quite tired. Despite their exhaustion it was the weekend, and they could lie-in tomorrow, so they didn't head to bed just yet. Lorraine led Nikki to the kitchen and got them both a drink. They sipped at their drinks in silence for a moment, Nikki studying Lorraine, thinking about how much she wanted to undress her right now. Lorraine had similar thoughts. She placed down her wine glass on the side and moved a little closer to Nikki.

"I want to kiss you so much", she said in a deep voice.

Nikki said nothing but grabbed onto Lorraine's waist, pulling her close. When their faces were almost touching, Lorraine made the first move. Her kiss was intense. Nikki responded passionately, with one hand in Lorraine's hair, the other on the lower part of her back. Lorraine found Nikki's hand and held it tightly, squeezing it, urging her to go on. Nikki pressed Lorraine up against the kitchen wall, their hands still locked together. She started kissing Lorraine on the neck, working her way down slowly.

Lorraine held up her arms, so Nikki could removed the blouse she had on. Underneath she had on a simple, yet perfect black laced bra. Nikki went back to kissing Lorraine on the neck, her hands placed on her now bare waist. Lorraine lifts Nikki's head towards her mouth for another in depth kiss. This time she removes Nikki's shirt, one button at a time. Lorraine admires Nikki, her hands brushing over the brunettes toned stomach. _I think it's about time we moved somewhere more comfortable._

Lorraine took Nikki by the hand, not saying anything, but leading her upstairs. They stop for brief kisses along the way, but finally reach the bedroom where Nikki gentle pushes Lorraine down onto the bed. Lorraine feels somewhat out of control, but for a change she likes it.

They were stripped down to just underwear in no time at all, neither shy anymore. It was all coming very naturally to Lorraine, she need not have worried so much. Being here with Nikki felt different to her past relationships, but not awkwardly so. Nikki was on top of her, propping herself up with one hand as she kissed Lorraine deeply on the lips. They'd have a lot of fun tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day they spent mostly in bed. It was very unlike Lorraine to waste a day like this, but she felt like it was about time she gave herself a chance to be happy. Other people gave themselves the weekend off all the time, so one wasn't going to hurt. They'd had breakfast in bed, and spent the morning cuddled up together, just talking. It felt so nice to be comfortable enough with someone to just relax

Nikki hadn't stayed for the whole weekend, she'd left Saturday afternoon to go home. She didn't want Lorraine getting bored of her, plus, she only had the clothes she was wearing, and she felt like changing. Instead of going straight back over she gave Lorraine a bit of time to herself, slept at home Saturday night, and went over Sunday to help her out with the figures.

* * *

Monday morning came and they were in school early to confirm the figures before Lorraine had to address the staff before morning registration. She was back to feeling stressed out. As much as Nikki had helped her, she knew that what she had to say to the staff was not going to go down well. And as much as she knew she wasn't the most popular person at Waterloo Road, she still wanted to be respected.

Lorraine was sat on the desk very close to Nikki. Today she was wearing a black skirt with a white blouse, black tie, and red heels. Simple, but very sexy. Nikki couldn't keep her eyes off her. After going through the presentation for the last time Nikki had her say.

"It doesn't mean they're going to like it though", said Nikki business-like, half interrupted by Tom walking in.

Lorraine didn't like that they'd been interrupted, and asked Tom to give them a minute. He wasn't happy at the request, after-all it is a shared office, but he exited shortly after leaving them alone to finish preparing the presentation.

As they'd both expected the news didn't go down very well. The words 'voluntary redundancy' never do. The staff were unhappy that they had to meet a certain criteria to get the go ahead to run an A-Level class. But Lorraine had to think of the financial side, it wasn't profitable to run a class with only 4 students in it, so a minimum of 20 per subject had been set. And any subjects unable to fill the places would be scraped. Harsh. But in Lorraine's mind this was the fairest way to do it. She wanted Waterloo Road to offer the subjects the students wanted, and not lose money on those they didn't.

* * *

After a long day it became clear that Lorraine might not be getting her way. Somehow the teachers managed to fill the 20 places in the subjects she'd expected to scrap. After an argument with Audrey she finally snapped in front of a large proportion of the staff.

"I am fighting to keep this school open. I am not doing any of this to spite you. I just want the best for Waterloo Road, and you just don't seem to get that!" she exclaims, walking away very unhappy. Nikki follows her in a fairly obvious manner. Catching up with her she starts to talk.

"Lorraine. Stop. Look, you knew this wasn't going to be easy. Deep down they all know you're doing what's best for the school. They just need someone to blame, someone to be angry at, and unfortunately that person is you".

Lorraine looks at Nikki with a weak smile.

"How is it even when you say something like that you seem to cheer me up?!"

Without another word Nikki kissed Lorraine tenderly on the lips, praying that none of the other teachers had followed them out into the corridor. They hadn't on this occasion, so they were safe.

"How about I come over later and cook you dinner? That and take your mind off today in anyway you'd like?", Nikki says in a flirtatious manner.

Lorraine just smiles.

* * *

Nikki had cooked Lorraine an amazing meal last night, home-made chicken and leek pie, the best she'd ever tasted. They'd then stayed up late even though Lorraine had wanted to get an early night. As much as she'd wanted to protest, there was something about Nikki that made her act differently. She knew that most people would jump at the chance to be kept up all night by a beautiful woman in their bed.

They'd taken a shower together before a night of what Lorraine could only describe as the best sex she'd even had. She'd always wanted to shower with someone, and when Nikki had instigated it she'd jumped at the chance.

The morning after Lorraine was tired, and when she was tired she wasn't the best company. She'd gone downstairs to her indoor swimming pool to do some laps in an attempt to wake herself up. She liked to swim, it gave her time to think. She could focus completely in the water. She had a lot to think about, more than she even let on to Nikki.

Nikki woke and showered, this time alone. She had assumed Lorraine was still in the house somewhere. It was so big she'd still not properly explored it. So after she was dressed she went downstairs to find her. She was in the pool, and didn't notice when Nikki entered the room, so she took a seat and started to read the paper, not wanting to disturb Lorraine until she was ready.

Lorraine spotted Nikki and made this her last length. Getting out of the pool she pulled on a white bathrobe and greeted Nikki. She didn't want to say too much this morning, trying to keep her bad mood away from Nikki. As much as she'd enjoyed last night, she was tired, and she looked it.

"I knew last night was a mistake. Look at my eyes!" Lorraine exclaimed, looking in the mirror at the bags that had developed underneath her eyes. Nikki got up from where she was sitting and moved closer to Lorraine, putting her arms around her waist from behind.

"It was worth it though", Nikki confirmed, in her deep satisfied voice.

"Seriously, I'm not some slapper who stays up all night", she says pushing Nikki away without realising that's what she's doing. Nikki looks a little offended, but doesn't say anything, not wanting to start an argument this early on in their relationship.

"Look, I'm gone. Got to go home and get changed. You know what maybe I should just leave a few things here? Would just save the hassle"

Lorraine gave her a brief panicked look, but Nikki didn't seem to notice. This was getting serious. Too serious too fast. Or at least those were her initial thoughts. But she'd never had anyone want to leave stuff at her house before. This was probably a normal part of a relationship. But she just didn't know how to deal with it all. Emotions were something that were difficult for Lorraine to handle. Internally all she could do was panic, she needed time to think. How could something that made her so happy also make her feel like this?!

As Lorraine gave Nikki a quick kiss goodbye Sonya happened to be walking up the drive and witnessed the exchange. It didn't really phase her that much, her sister was a very private person, and it was no surprise to her that she was seeing someone and hadn't told her. The fact that it was Nikki Boston was a little strange. Lorraine wasn't usually the type to mix business with pleasure, and she'd never known her to date a woman. But Sonya doubted she'd get much out of Lorraine on any of this, and she was right.

"Grow up Sonya, it's none of your business", Lorraine exclaimed, once Sonya was inside and tried to breach the subject.

Lorraine could already tell it was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Author's Notes – Okay so here we are. I personally don't want to break them up. But I am going to have a think about where I am headed with this before I take it any further. I didn't like what they did with episode 24, I felt sad for them both, because I don't think Lorraine really thought it through before she broke it off.**_


End file.
